Dean Distracted
by ms.fredweasley
Summary: Sequal to Surprises at Midnight - Dean and Lavender must resolve their issues once and for all. Dean volunteers to help fight Voldemort but something is a bit off about him, and Lavender must find out what it is in order to save her friend.
1. A Look Back

_**A Look Back**_

January 1st. New Years Eve. Holiday Gossip!!

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

_Dean turned toward me and said, "Happy New Year, Lavender! I hope I can spend the whole year with you!" Then he moved in to kiss me._

_-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-_

When the girls passed them, Lavender tried to smile, but Dean just turned his back to her and kept on eating.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

"_I know your moment, when you pretended to be that girl's secret admirer. That was hilarious, when we made up those fake letters..."_

_Lavender gasped and clutched her letters. They were fake?!_

_Oliver gave a chuckle, "Yeah, some fun, right?"_

_-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-_

"Hey, everyone, look who it is," yelled a voice, "the Hogwarts REJECT!!"

There was Lavender's weak point. She pointed her wand at Parkinson and yelled, "AMPHIBROSA!!"

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

Parvati ran into the girls' dormitory and found Lavender sitting on her bed. She looked as though she had been crying.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-

Parvati looked from Lavender to Oliver, and then said, "Oliver, you and Lavender have to talk. You can't keep avoiding each other."

-..-..-..-..-..-..-

"Look, it's not that I didn't like you, its… I don't know. I didn't know you'd make such a big deal about it."

"Oh please. You knew I had a crush on you since first term."

-..-..-..-..-..-..-

"And the other day, I-I saw you sitting with another girl and I—" Lavender could feel the tears coming.

Oliver put his head down and said, "That was my old girlfriend, Clara Tank. If it makes you feel any better, I broke up with her two days after New Years."

Lavender looked up, and as she did so, Oliver leaned forward and kissed her.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

"So now do you forgive me?"

Lavender just kissed him again, and that was good enough for Oliver.

* * *

**So, as you can see, Lavender has resolved her issue with Oliver, but whatever happened to Dean? Find out in _Dean Distracted_.**


	2. Dovepops

**Again, this is the sequel to "Surprises at Midnight". Sorry for the wait!

* * *

**

**Chapter One: Dovepops**

Lavender shivered as the Hogwarts carriages stopped at the entrance of Hogsmead. She let out an uneven breath, and Oliver put his arm around her. She moved closer to him as the two stepped out of the carriage.

"So, where do you want to go first?" Oliver said, looking around.

"Anywhere with heat," Lavender gasped, "it's freezing!" It was the beginning of February, and there was snow and ice everywhere. The temperatures were surprisingly low, and the sun never came out. It looked like Valentine's Day was going to be a gloomy one. Lavender and Oliver quickly took cover in a nearby bookstore.

"Not exactly my preference," Lavender started looking around, "But maybe I can find the Valentine special of Witch Weekly." And she grabbed Oliver's hand and scurried through the store, looking for the magazines.

"Eew," Lavender said, spotting a table with bright red and yellow magazines, "_The Quibbler?_ Who reads that—" she stopped, seeing Luna Lovegood standing nearby.

"Be nice, Lav," Oliver said, squeezing her hand.

"Sorry, I—Oh! I found it!" On a nearby shelf sat piles of pink and white Witch's Weekly magazines. Lavender ran over, picked one up, and instantly became engrossed in it. Oliver chuckled to himself, then walked over to help his girlfriend into a chair.

"Are you okay here?" Oliver received no response. Lavender was already calculating her answers to a quiz in the magazine. He rolled his eyes and said, "I think I saw a quidditch table when we walked in. I'll be there if you need me." He kissed her forehead and walked to the front of the store. Lavender murmured an "okay", eyes still glued to a magazine. She was currently reading the latest buzz on the birth of the fifth daughter of superstars Jeff and Bromilda Lofnagell.

"Oh, Bromilda…" she said, shaking her head. Suddenly, someone shuffled past her. She looked up and saw Dean. "Hi—" she started, but he didn't even pause to look back. Lavender frowned. She understood that he was mad at her, but he never even looks at her anymore. It had already been a whole month and a half. She got up and was about to follow him, but Lavender couldn't see him anymore. He must've been in a real hurry to get away from her. "Well, that was just rude," she said to herself.

Shrugging it off, she put the magazine back and decided to go and look for Oliver. After only two minutes of searching, she found him in the sports section, looking at quidditch books.

"Hey you!" she said. He looked up, and smiled, "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah," he said, putting back The Many Uses of Broomsticks: How Muggles Use them, "Where do you want to go next?"

Lavender's heart melted in pleasure. _Oliver is so sweet! He always asks where _I _want to go. Unlike most guys who always think of food. Speaking of food..._ "Well, I'm a bit hungry. How about you?"

"You are? Great, me too," he said enthusiastically, relief flooding his face. Lavender giggled. "What?"

"Were you just waiting and waiting for me to suggest getting food?" She said, laughing more.

Oliver gave her an innocent look, "No…"

Lavender gave another laugh, and then took his hand and the couple walked out of the store. They both cringed as the cold air hit them. Bracing the wind, Lavender and Oliver ran into The Three Broomsticks. Oliver led his lovely lady to a table and took off her jacket. Lavender squealed inside. _He is such a gentleman!_

"What would you like?" Oliver asked.

"Um, just a butterbeer," Lavender requested. Oliver nodded and headed for the counter. "Don't be long!" she called. Lavender looked around. The pub was filled with couples, talking, kissing, gazing into one another's eyes. Upon coming to Hogsmead, Lavender hadn't realized how close Valentine's Day was. It was already the 13th, and Oliver and Lavender hadn't talked about what they were going to do. They had just kind of been living in the moment.

Lavender sighed. She was having so much fun with Oliver. She couldn't believe it. At the beginning of first term, he was just a fairy tail; someone she fancied from afar. Now she was sitting in Hogsmead waiting for him to come back with their drinks. Everything seemed so perfect.

Just then, Lavender noticed Dean walking outside. He was alone…again. There was something wrong with him. Lavender noticed that he hadn't been hanging around with Seamus or Ron, or any of the other boys. He had been mostly keeping to himself lately. He couldn't be doing this all because of Lavender, could he? There must be something else. Lavender wanted to talk to him, but she could never find the right time.

"Here you are," Oliver said, causing Lavender to jump. She hadn't noticed him walking back to the table. He put the butterbeers on the table, along with the plastic bag. Then he sat down across from her.

"Thank you," she said, sipping her drink, "What's in the bag

"Something special for later," he said slyly. Then he winked at her, which caused Lavender to blush. She quickly gulped down the butterbeer, anxious to see Oliver's surprise. Once they were both finished, she looked at the bag and he pulled out a lollipop. It was a two sided lollipop, but Lavender was still disappointed.

"This is your big 'something special'?"

"Do you even know what this is? It is a Dovepop," When Lavender's face turned from disappointment to revulsion, he quickly added, "It's not actually made of doves. It's a regular flavored lollipop. You suck on one side and I suck on the other. It dissolves faster than a real lollipop, so we end up kissing. It sounds stupid, but it's supposed to be a real experience…" He looked uncertainly at Lavender who looked hesitant.

"I guess we could try it…"

Oliver put one side of the Dovepop in his mouth and Lavender leaned forward to put the other side in hers. As soon as she did, the most wonderful taste imaginable filled her mouth. She moaned in pleasure. She then realized that her eyes were closed. When she opened them, Oliver's face was moving toward hers. Finally, the stick was gone and their lips met. It was the best kiss lavender had ever shared with anyone. It wasn't like any she had ever even had with Oliver before. His lips tasted like the heavenly candy. Her body was so warm inside, and she felt as though she were on a cloud. She opened her eyes again and it looked as though they were really on a cloud. What used to be the wooden floor of the Three Broomsticks was white and fluffy. There was mist all around them. She looked into Oliver's eyes and his face was positively glowing. Lavender closed her eyes again, just enjoying the beautiful feeling inside of her.

Suddenly, she felt as though she was being jerked down. Lavender opened her eyes and everything was dark and foreboding. The couple broke apart as they fell into an endless pit of black.

* * *

**This was short, I know. I'm so sorry. I originally planned to have this chapter a lot longer, but I couldn't keep you all waiting! I feel so guilty for not writing a Harry Potter story in forever. Hopefully, the next update won't have as long of a wait. (I typically update every Friday or Saturday)**


	3. Dumbledore's Army

**Here's the nest chapter! Sorry for another wait! I spent the whole weekend writing, but not typing, cause I had no computer access! But, I did write another oneshot and started a threeshot. I'm **_**also**_** in the middle of writing two other fics plus this one, so I am overloaded. Expect a bunch more from me soon!

* * *

**

**Chapter Two: Dumbledore's Army  
**

Lavender gripped Oliver's arm as she screamed for her life. Suddenly, they hit the ground and found themselves back in the Three Broomsticks.

"Are you okay?" Oliver frantically asked Lavender. Normally, Lavender's heart would have skipped a beat at his caring gesture, but she was too flustered to notice anything.

"Yeah, I—what _was_ that?"

"I dunno, but it looks like we weren't the only ones who got it…whatever _it_ is…" Oliver responded, looking around the pub. Tables and chairs were turned over. All of the lights were out and everyone had their wands out. Mugs were spilled on the floor, and some had even shattered. There were newspapers, hats, coats, bags, and other kinds of rubbish all over the floor. Men were helping up women who fell. It was a real mess. Lavender noticed Dean standing in the corner, looking terrified. He had his wand out like everyone else. Lavender took her own out as she saw the pub slowly become foggy. There was a greenish glow forming right in the middle of it all. The green glow then became green smoke and took the shape of a skull. Then a smoke snake slithered out of the skull. It was the Dark Mark.

Oliver snapped his wand out and stood protectively in front of Lavender. She squeezed his arm as the snake slithered around the pub. Finally, the Mark faded away, and the pub was lit up again. A there was a lot of murmuring, and few screams, and Lavender thought she even heard someone crying; although, she wasn't surprised. She was getting close to tears herself. Oliver turned around and saw her lip quivering. He gave her a meaningful look, and then wrapped his arms around in a warm hug. She hugged him back, trying to catch her breath again.

When they broke apart, Oliver suggested, "We should probably go back—" But he was cut off when the loud voice of Professor McGonagall echoed through Hogsmead.

"_ALL HOGWARTS STUDENTS ARE TO REPORT BACK TO THE CARRIDGES WHERE THEY WILL BE TAKEN BACK TO THE SCHOOL."_

They both looked at each other. "Let's go," Lavender said. Oliver took her hand and they ran to the entrance of Hogsmead.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

Parvati waved Lavender over as she entered the Great Hall. Lavender turned to Oliver and said, "I think I should sit with Parvati with this one. She looks really worried."

Oliver nodded and said, "It's okay. I'll sit with the other guys." He gave her a quick peck on the cheek before going to the other seventh years. Lavender walked down the table to her firned.

"Lav!" Parvati practically shouted, "Where were you?! I waited for you by the carriages, but Professor McGonigal made me leave without you.

"Relax Parv, I was with Oliver."

"Well, did you hear about what happened? I heard some people talking about something that happened in the three broomsticks—"

"I know, I was there!" Then Lavender recounted the entire event with Parvati.

"What do you think it means?" Parvati asked. Before Lavender could respond, Professor McGonagall stood at the front of the Great Hall.

"Attention! Attention!" She yelled. Once everyone was silent, she began, "As some of you may know, There was an incident at Hogsmead, in the Three Broomsticks, no more than half an hour ago. There was a sign from the Dark Lord." As she said this, the Great Hall filled with nervous and panicked murmurs. "Now I know everyone is a bit distraught upon hearing this news, but don't be disheartened. At Hogwarts, our number one priority is the safety of our students." She paused and gave everyone a few moments to process the news.

Parvati turned to Lavender, "Y-you don't think H-He would come to Hogwarts, do you?" Lavender shrugged as Professor McGonagall began speaking again.

"Now, as most of you may be guessing…" McGonagall sighed, "We _are_ going into war. The ministry is doing all they can, but they have asked Hogwarts to help." McGonagall looked back at the other teachers, and then continued, "After diligent research, the Ministry of Magic concludes that Hogwarts is the most efficient wizarding school in the world. They have asked us to take part in the war. We are going to build an army, Dumbledore's Army. Anyone over the age of fifteen, who is interested, please see me after one of my classes. Now be warned. The Dark Lord is very powerful. He can kill you in an instant if you aren't prepared. We will of course train heavily before going to battle, but this war is not something to take lightly. We will be sending everyone home for a week to be with your family and so that we can organize things here at Hogwarts. The exact week will be posted in the house common rooms. But, everyone, please take caution. We have dark times ahead of us. Be alert and careful at all times. Watch who you talk to. Thank you." Professor McGonagall took her seat at the staff table as food appeared on each platter. All through dinner, talk of the war was the topic of each conversation.

Lavender glanced down the Gryffindor table to see how Oliver was taking the news. When she caught a glance at him, she saw that he was looking right back at her. It looked as though he was studying her, or contemplating something. When he noticed her looking, he smiled her favorite smile and she smiled back. Then she turned to Parvati. Parvati was staring at her, waiting for attention.

"A-Are you going to join?" Parvati whispered, as if it was some kind of deadly secret.

"No way!" Lavender whispered back, "We could get killed!"

"I know! What are they thinking; letting kids join the army?!" Parvati wasn't whispering anymore.

"Who do you think will join?" Lavender asked, hesitantly.

"Well, obviously the Harry Potter posse."

"Yeah…" Lavender wasn't really listening anymore. Her mind was on Oliver. The way he was looking at her, it looked as though he was seriously considering something. After thinking for a little bit longer, she decided to whisk the thought away and enjoy her junch.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

The next week was a very busy week. On top of the tenseness and fear, students had to worry about packing, examinations, and thinking about Dumbledore's Army. Parvati was bombared with things to do. She and Oliver had much school work and homework. With everything going on, they didn't have a lot of time to spend together. But when they did spend time together, Lavender noticed that Oliver seemed preoccupied about something. She never got a chance to ask him, and before they knew it, it was time to go home.

Lavender tried to enjoy her time at home, but it was hard to be away from Oliver. She tried writing to him, but his responses were always short and filled with no emotion. All this lonliness made Lavender extremely bored. With no siblings, Lavender never had much company. Parvati's parents were very shaken up about the Hogsmead incident that they forbade her to go anywhere, so she wasn't allowed to visit Lavender. Lavender even tried writing to Dean, but of course he didn't respond.

Finally, the seven days were over and it was time to go back to Hogwarts. At the train station, Lavender looked all over for Oliver, but she couldn't find him. She saw Parvati and embraced her friend who she had not seen for a whole week. They talked about what each did over break. Suddenly, Lavender noticed a head of brown hair and recognized her boyfriend immediately.

"Oliver!" she called. He saw her, but didn't come over. He just scurried onto the train. Lavender frowned.

"What's wrong, Lav?

"Oliver…" she said to Parvati, "He's avoiding me."

Parvati gave Lavender a hug and said, reassuringly, "Well, it must be for a good reason. Try to forget about it. Let's get on the train."

But Lavender couldn't forget. Oliver was on her mind the whole train ride there. Why would he avoid her? He wasn't going to break up with her, was he? He couldn't. they had never had any problems since they had gotten together. Lavender went through all of the possible reasons to Oliver's peculiar behavior, but as soon as she entered the great doors of Hogwarts, she knew the answer. There, at the bottom of the list for Dumbledore's Army was the name Lavender wished she would never see on there:

_Oliver Wood_


	4. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**Hi. I have a question: Should I really continue this story? It seems like no one is interested in it. I don't want to spend the time writing it if no one is reading it. I'd rather write some of my other story ideas. Please review and tell me what I should do. I do have a plan for this story, but for now, I'll put it on Haitus until someone wants me to continue.**


End file.
